Bésame los defectos que las virtudes me las besa cualquiera
by Luz del Amanecer
Summary: Korra una estudiante de 22 años que tiene el corazón desecho por una antigua relación que la dejo marcada, Asami una joven empresaria de 24 años que nunca le ha interesado estar en una relación seria. Ambas asisten a una fiesta donde se conocerán de una manera algo particular y donde dará inicio el vínculo de estas dos. ¿Podrá Asami con el pasado y las heridas de Korra?. KORRASAMI.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Viernes en la tarde, en una casa pequeña ubicada un vecindario honesto se encontraba una mujer morena de ojos azules, cuerpo trabajado y cabello corto y café

Korra estaba en su departamento acostada en su sofá con la cabeza en una orilla y los pies en el otro extremo, mirando hacia el techo divagando con sus pensamientos, no podía evitarlo, todo era muy reciente la herida que le dejo en el corazón seguía ahí fresca. Llevaba ya 1 año 10 meses con quien pensaba era el amor de su vida, una muchacha de estatura alta, tez blanca, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos oscuros y siendo sinceros con un cuerpo increíble, su nombre era Ginger, habían coincidido en la escuela antes de entrar a la universidad, se habían hecho buenas amigas y poco a poco esa amistad se dio para algo más. Korra se había enamorado perdidamente de Ginger, y pensaba que esta le correspondía. Tiempo después cuando entraron a la universidad tomaron caminos diferentes pero seguían juntas Korra se fue por la literatura y Ginger por la actuación, todo iba bien hasta que la peliroja empezó a distanciarse de la morena, cosa que la preocupo mucho e hizo que diera su máximo en la relación hasta ese fatídico día. Korra se puso un brazo en sus ojos y dejo que los recuerdos la invadieran.

 _Flashback.  
Korra estaba en su cuarto junto con su novia, estaban acostadas en la cama besándose lentamente hasta que la morena no lo soporto y exploto.  
-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-  
-¿Qué pasa de que Korra?-le contesto una molesta Ginger  
-Hasta cuando nos besamos te siento distante, esto no puede seguir así necesito saber qué te pasa para solucionarlo y que esta relación avance, Ginger te amo por favor dime que pasa ¿hice algo malo?-_

 _Ginger solo atino a cerrar los ojos y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _-Yo…solo… ya paso…no fue nada-  
-¿Qué no fue nada?- Korra estaba confundida no entendía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.  
-Olvidémoslo ¿si? Hay que seguir con lo nuestro por favor-  
-¡NO! Ya dime por favor ¿Qué sucede?-  
-Nada…no pasó…-  
En ese momento a la morena se le atravesó una idea que era casi imposible de creer, Casi.  
-¿Hay alguien más?- pregunto con temor y con los ojos llorosos.  
Ginger solo lloro más fuerte, confirmando la pregunta que hizo su novia.  
-DIME QUIEN ES-  
-Korra, perdóname, no fue nada no significo nada, yo te amo a ti…-_

 _Fin del flashback.  
_ Korra se levantó molesta del sofá, de eso ya había pasado un mes y aunque le doliera tenía que evitar cualquier pensamiento referente a la mujer que en algún tiempo significo mucho para ella se lo había prometido así misma y lo iba a cumplir. Estaba pensando en que hacer para mantenerse distraída cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Se abrió camino hasta abrirla.  
-¡KORRA!- Era su buen amigo Bolin con esa típica sonrisa que parecía estar tatuada para siempre en su infantil rostro. Se conocieron en el gimnasio al que acudía Korra y el cual Bolin era el dueño e hicieron buena amistad desde entonces.  
-Hey bo ¿Qué pasa?- contesto con un pequeña sonrisa.  
-Pasa amiga que te vengo a invitar a una fiesta.  
-No lo sé bo, no tengo tiempo para eso ahorita, tu sabes estoy a finales de curso tengo trabajos que entregar, pruebas para las que hay que estudiar y…- pero no pudo proseguir porque Bolin la interrumpió.  
-Mira Korra yo se que estas desanimada por lo que paso con Ginger- con solo decir su nombre algo se rompía en Korra y su mirada cambiaba- pero no es justo que ella este feliz con cualquier gente que se le ponga enfrente y tu aquí siendo miserable, la fiesta es para que conozcas gente y salgas un rato y pienses en otras cosas, te advierto, ¡NO ACEPTARE UN NO COMO RESPUESTA!  
Korra sonrió, su amigo tenía razón después de todo.  
-Okey Bolin ire.  
-Perfecto, sé que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero, la fiesta va a ser en mi casa. Hoy en la noche, a las 9 para ser más exactos, y ¿Korra?  
-Dime.  
-Te vas muy guapa, quién sabe y conozcas a alguien interesante- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
Korra solo atino a reír ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. Si claro como si eso fuera posible. Se despidió de Bolin y fue a su cuarto a buscar que ponerse para esa noche, escogió un pantalón negro, con una camisa a botones blanca y un chaleco negro. Miro el reloj, todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de arreglarse así que adelanto un trabajo final para poder irse más tranquila. Cuando acordó ya eran las 8:40, termino de guardar su trabajo en su laptop y se metió a bañar, se arregló y salió directo a la casa de Bolin.  
-¡Korra! Qué bueno que llegaste.- La recibió un alegre Bolin.  
-Claro, te dije que iba a venir o ¿no?  
-Lo se lo se, pero uno nunca sabe.  
-Oye bo ¿Y Mako?-Pregunto la morena mientras veía a su alrededor.  
Mako era el hermano mayor de Bolin era policía y normalmente nunca estaba muy de acuerdo con las fiestas que hacia el menor.  
-Ah él se va a quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo, una investigación sobre algo feo.-Dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras trataba de recordar lo que le había comentado su hermano sin mucho éxito. Antes de que Korra saliera con Ginger salió con Mako, quería ver qué tal se la llevaba con el muchacho, pero las cosas no resultaron como ambos pensaban y terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos.  
La fiesta estaba a reventar había mucha gente que Korra conocía del gimnasio pero también había muchas personas que Korra desconocía, estaban las hijas y el hijo de Tenzin, era el maestro de artes marciales que trabaja en el Gimnasio de Bolin, Jinora la hija mayor de Tenzin tenía 19 años, alta de tez blanca, ojos cafes y el cabello corto al igual que Korra, a pesar de su edad era muy madura, le seguía Ikki con 18 años era muy parecida a Jinora solo que su cabello era más largo y tenía un semblante un poco más infantil y por ultimo estaba Meelo de tan solo 16 años de edad era un poco más alto que Ikki con cabello corto color café, unos ojos grises y también un toque de infantilismo en su cara, Korra se acercó a ellas y empezaron a platicar un poco hasta que después Jinora tomo la mano de la ojiazul y la saco a bailar, estaba pasándosela bien era solo ella con Jinora e Ikki bailando, Meelo se había apartado para tratar de conseguir suerte con alguna de las chicas, que al parecer le iba muy mal. Korra se la estaba pasando de maravilla dejaba que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el ritmo y su mente quedaba callada. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas Jinora le informo que se retiraban eran las 1:00 y su papá los estaba esperando ya afuera de la casa de Bolin para irse, Korra los acompaño afuera saludo a Tenzin y se despidió de sus amigos.  
Cuando entro de nuevo tenía un poco de hambre así que fue a la cocina para ver que bocadillos había y se encontró con unos Brownies de chocolate que se veían sumamente exquisitos tomo uno sin pensarlo y se lo devoro, sabia delicioso solo que tenía un ligero toque que no sabía distinguir que era, lo ignoro y prosiguió a comer otro, mientras veía a las personas bailar, sin esfuerzo pudo localizar a su amigo bailando con una muchacha muy guapa, era alta pero no tanto como Bolin, tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro, se veía que la estaban pasando muy bien ese par, de pronto Korra sintió como el piso se movía y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer, trato de localizar un lugar para sentarse y esperar que el mareo se pasara, encontró un sillón en el pasillo alejado de todo el ajetreo que se tenía, seguramente Bolin lo había movido ahí para tener más espacio en la "pista de baile". La morena camino con algo de dificultad hasta alla y se sentó cerrando los ojos, sentía como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y como su mente volaba a ningún lugar en específico, sintió como si todo en su vida estuviera bien, ni siquiera le importaba lo que le había hecho Ginger, todo estaba bien, y sintió como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.  
-Hola.- Escucho que la saludaban volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero el pasillo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir muy bien la silueta aparte de que sus sentido todavía seguían algo dañados y la voz que escucho se oía algo lejana.  
-Hola-Contesto, seguramente estaba teniendo alucinaciones ¿Qué contenían esos Brownies?  
-¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa aquí, apartada de la fiesta?- Pregunto la "alucinación" de Korra mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena, cuando se posiciono a su lado seguía sin poder distinguir muy bien si era hombre o mujer, pero lo que sí pudo ver fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes que la estaban Hipnotizando.  
-Limitándome a existir.-Contesto una sonriente Korra con un guiño, si su alucinación iba a coquetearle, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle.  
Entonces sintió una mano en su muslo y un pequeño beso en su cuello, Para ser una visión se sentía muy real y muy bien. Escucho un murmullo provenir de quien poseía los ojos verdes, pero por estar concentrada en el tacto de aquella mano y de esos labios no escucho lo que le decía solo se le escapo un –Mhm.- y luego sintió como la mano que estaba en su muslo la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, al llegar su ilusión la hizo sentarse en la cama mientras cerraba la puerta, todo estaba oscuro no podía ver nada, pero al parecer ese no era un problema para su acompañante quien en cuanto cerró la puerta se lanzó a besar a Korra, La morena encanta devolvió el beso, ya estaba segura que no era una alucinación era una persona la cual ignoraba si era hombre o si era mujer, solo podía sentir esos labios que la estaban volviendo loca, de pronto sintió como una mano se colaba por entre sus muslos llegando casi a su intimidad y como su boca era abandonada por la otra para recibir una mordida en el cuello que la hizo reaccionar. ¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?, estaba seguramente drogada en un cuarto oscuro, con una persona desconocida la cual ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o si era mujer y estaban a punto de tener sexo. Korra se paró rápidamente y pudo notar algo de asombro e inquietud en los ojos verdes.  
-Perdona…Yo…Solo… No soy así y esto no esta bien.- Dio media vuelta y estaba lista para irse cuando sintió como la persona que estaba con ella la tomo de la muñeca, hizo que diera media vuelta y la empujo contra la puerta uniendo de nuevo sus labios, Korra olvido porque se iba a ir y se dejó llevar por ese beso, cuando sintió que una mano tocaba sus piernas, no le dio importancia y seguía correspondiendo a los labios de quien creía era una alucinación, siguieron asi un rato hasta que su acompañante se separó, de nuevo la realidad golpeo a Korra y dio media vuelta abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar alejándose de la persona que la estremecía con un solo beso  
–Tranquila Korra-Pensaba para sí misma- lo que sentiste seguramente fue por lo que sea que tenían los panecillos esos-. Llegando al sofá donde empezó todo, sintió como unos brazos la tomaban de la cintura por detrás y la jalaban un poco, noto una suave respiración en su cuello y como una mano se colaba por la bolsa de su pantalón y como este se sentía un poco más pesado, después de eso fue liberada de aquellos brazos y aunque quería voltear y enfrentar a la persona no se sentía segura y siguió de largo, cuando regreso a la sala, la fiesta seguía como si nada quedaban algunas personas, no tantas como al principio, localizo a Bolin quien seguía con la muchacha de ojos verdes platicando en la cocina, se iba a acercar para despedirse pero prefirió retirarse sin más, se sentía muy agotada, en cuanto llego a su casa, se metió directo al baño a darse una ducha, mientras enjuagaba su cara noto en sus manos algo rojo, se mojó y se quitó el jabón de encima, termino de bañarse y cuando se miró al espejo no vio nada fuera de lo normal, solo un poco hinchados sus labios con un leve tono rojizo.  
-Seguramente están así por la acción de hoy- Pensó mientras se ponía su pijama y se acostaba en la cama, al cabo de un rato quedo dormida con la imagen de unos ojos verdes presentes en su sueño.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los personajes de la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, la historia si es de mi propiedad.

Era viernes por la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo, y una mujer de cabello largo y negro como la noche, con unos ojos verdes, un labial rojo y una tez blanca miraba unos papeles en la oficina principal de industrias Futuro, estaba revisando algunos documentos cuando una solicitud capto su interés, era de su asociado más importante, Varrick quien al parecer tenía la loca idea de querer formar una nueva editorial y quería que industrias futuro formara parte de dicho proyecto. Cosa que causo gracia a la CEO puesto que su industria se especializaba en crear automóviles, motos, uno que otro edificio y cosas de ese índole y lo que Varrick le pedía era muy distinto a lo que ellos manejaban, pero bueno su padre, Hiroshi Sato, siempre le decía a Asami que nunca se limitara y que expandiera su visión, aunque esto iba más allá de todo eso, guardo el papel en un cajón de su escritorio lo tendría que analizar después. Seguía revisando papales cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
-Adelante.-  
y acto seguido entro su secretaria y buena amiga Opal, una muchacha de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro y corto.  
-Hola Asami, te traigo tu café- Solo dejaba que Opal la llamara por su nombre, después de años de trabajo y una buena amistad se lo había ganado.  
-Muchas gracias Opal, ya me estaba haciendo falta.- Le sonrió la CEO mientras tomaba la taza y le daba un sorbo dejando que el sabor invadiera su boca.  
-Oye Asami, ¿Estas ocupada esta noche?- Pregunto la morena mientras se sentaba en una silla delante de su jefa.  
-No lo creo Opal, adelante mucho trabajo ayer, ahora solo estoy afinando algunos detalles sobre unos proyectos.-  
-Genial, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a una fiesta esta noche?- Pregunto entusiasmada la joven morena.  
-No suena mal, ¿en dónde?- pregunto interesada Asami.  
-En la casa de Bolin, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de el?, es el muchacho dueño del gimnasio al que estoy acudiendo- Comento la más joven mientras un ligero rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas, le había comentado tiempo atrás que quería ponerse en forma y aunque Asami le ofreció usar su gimnasio que estaba en su casa la muchacha no quería abusar de su hospitalidad así que fue a buscar un gimnasio donde hacer ejercicio, prometiéndole a Asami que si no encontraba uno bueno aceptaría su oferta, pero aparte de encontrar uno que cumpliera con todas sus expectativas también encontró al muchacho que desde que lo vio se sintió atraída por él y pasado el tiempo lo fue conociendo y le fue gustando aunque no se sentía segura de invitarlo a salir todavía, así que cuando la invito a su fiesta no lo dudo dos veces en aceptar.  
-jajaja ese muchacho te gusta mucho ¿no es así?-Comento divertida la CEO, se alegraba de ver a su amiga así pero también le preocupaba que aquel chico solo estuviera jugando con ella, necesitaba conocerlo.  
-Es increíble Asami, es lindo, gracioso, simpático, inteligente y tiene un cuerpo increíble- Comento la muchacha mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.  
-Bueno espero que sea cierto y lo voy a comprobar, acepto la invitación.-  
-Asami que gusto me da que quieras venir, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, Quién sabe y conozcas a alguien hoy.-  
la joven de pelo azabache solo suspiro, teniendo el apellido que tiene era difícil encontrar a alguien que no la buscara por el dinero, por la fama o peor solo por su cuerpo. Vaya que lo sabía.  
-Lo dudo mucho Opal, últimamente me eh dado cuenta que son muy pocas las personas que buscan una relación seria, solo les interesa lo superficial ya sabes.  
-Bueno, como dicen la esperanza es lo último que muere.- Comento mientras se paraba de la silla y se acercaba a la puerta. –La fiesta es a las 9, paso por ti a las 8:30 a tu casa ¿Esta bien?-  
-Perfecto, te estaré esperando.-Dicho esto se retiró Opal y dejo a una Asami ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pensándolo bien Asami Sato nunca se había sentido atraída hacia nadie y no es que eso le molestara le era indiferente, había salido tiempo atrás tanto con hombre como con mujeres y siempre se aburría, todos ellos eran iguales, superficiales e interesados, después de ver que perdía el tiempo así, decidió enfocarse en su trabajo y dejar a un lado las citas.  
Termino de revisar los papeles que le quedaban y vio la hora, eran las 5:00 hora de su salida, se retiró junto con Opal, fueron hacia la salida y de ahí tomaron rumbos diferentes, Al llegar a casa Asami se preparó unos sándwiches de pollo no tenía muchas ganas de preparar algo más elaborado, Después de la comida salió a caminar un rato para que se le bajara y poder iniciar su rutina de ejercicio, ya terminado todo esto se fijó en la hora ya eran las 7:30, se metió a bañar se arregló con una camisa negra de tirantes, una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos en los hombros y por delante, se maquillo y se puso su característico labial rojo. Eran ya las 8:15 y se sentó en un sillón de la sala a esperar a Opal, cerro por un instante los ojos y sin querer se quedó dormida.  
-Asami…Asami…-Escuchaba su nombre en la oscuridad, era la voz de una mujer pero no la reconocía es más apostaría que nunca en su vida había escuchado esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera porque tiene algo que mueve el interior de Asami. La oscuridad se fue aclarando poco a poco y logro ver unos ojos azules mirándola directamente, como si quisiera ver a través de su alma. Podía apreciar claramente como la persona dueña de aquellos orbes azules se iba acercando mientras la oscuridad iba desapareciendo, estaba cerca de conocerla.  
Un rington conocido la despertó, volviéndola a la realidad de manera brusca, busco su celular que tenía en la chaqueta y contesto.  
-Diga.- Respondió un poco tajante, estaba molesta por que la habían despertado de ese interesante sueño.  
-¿Asami?, ya llegue desde hace 5 minutos, pero no salías, ¿interrumpí algo?- Contesto una Opal algo tímida ante el tono de la CEO.  
-Lo lamento Opal, me quede dormida pero ya salgo.- Corto y salió directo hacia su amiga, subiéndose al carro de esta.  
-Asami perdona, no sabía que estabas dormida, si estas cansada puedes quedarte.-  
-Descuida, solo fue una siesta lamento si te conteste mal.  
-No pasa nada.- Le respondió una sonriente morena mientras arrancaba el carro. En el transcurso del camino iban platicando de cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo, pero Asami seguía sumida en ese sueño raro que tuvo, nunca había soñado algo así.  
Al llegar a la casa la fiesta apenas estaba comenzando, las recibió un alegre muchacho alto de ojos verdes, tez blanca y cabello negro.  
-¡OPAL! Qué bueno que viniste- Decía el muchacho mientras abrazaba a la morena, haciéndola sonrojar por lo que supuso Asami que era Bolin.  
-Si Bolin, te dije que iba a venir y traje a una amiga, ella es Asami- dijo mientras le señalaba a la pelinegra con la mano.  
-Un gusto Bolin, Opal me ha platicado mucho de ti-Contesto educadamente la CEO.  
-El gusto es mío Asami, jaja y espero que Opal solo te cuente cosas buenas.- Contesto un sonrojado muchacho mientras estrechaba la mano de la Joven empresaria.  
Los tras platicaban amenamente en lo que llegaban más invitados, por la mirada que le dirigía Bolin a Opal se notaba que el sentimiento era reciproco cosa que dejo tranquila a Asami. Bolin se disculpó para ir atender la puerta para dejar entrar más invitados.  
-¿y?- Pregunto una emocionada morena.  
-jajaja parece buen muchacho Opal, me agrado mucho igual no deberías de bajar la guardia, nunca terminas de conocer bien a alguien.-  
-SIII, Pero la primera impresión siempre cuenta.-Contesto mientras abrazaba a la ingeniera. –mm al parecer no vino su hermano Mako, el muchacho es apuesto, no tanto como Bolin pero si es lindo, quería que lo conocieras.- Decía la morena mientras ponía una cara de decepción.  
-Jajaja descuida Opal, Yo solo vine a esta fiesta a pasarla bien, no a iniciar relaciones amorosas.-  
-¿Enserio no has visto a alguien que te guste?.-Pregunto curiosa Opal mientras señalaba a todas las personas ahí, Asami miro hacia donde señalaba su amiga para confirmarle a ciencia cierta que no había nadie, cuando vio a la muchacha que estaba en la puerta junto con Bolin.  
-Esos ojos.- Pensó mientras la veía bien. Una morena alta, aunque Asami todavía le ganaba por un poco de estatura, un cabello café cortó que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro y esos bellísimos ojos azules que juraría que eran los mismos que su sueño. Vestía de una manera sensacional, blusa blanca a botones, un chaleco negro a juego con su pantalón. –No puede ser.-  
-¿Asami?- La llamo su amiga mientras veía hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la joven ingeniero.-¿Pasa algo?.-  
-Am no perdón no es nada.-Le respondió la CEO. Mientras se reponía.  
-Oye…Asami, la muchacha…-Pero Opal fue interrumpida por un muchacho.  
-Hey.-Saludo sonriente el individuo, era alto con el pelo un poco desordenado café y no tan mal parecido.- ¿A las damas les apetece un Brownie?.  
-¿Brownies?- Pregunto una extrañada Asami, no es algo que se vea muy seguido en las fiestas, o bueno si lo son cuando contiene algo más que harina, huevos, azúcar y chocolate, algo más adultero diría.  
-Sí, brownies especiales con la receta de la abuela.-Contesto con una enorme sonrisa el muchacho.  
-¿Y cuál es esa receta?-Pregunto Asami en tono amistoso, ya que sabía lo que venía pero quería confirmarlo. El muchacho a ver que entraba en confianza respondió con honestidad.  
-Tú sabes, leche, huevo, chocolate, azúcar, jugo de cactus…-Ahí estaba el ingrediente que Asami sospechaba.  
-Muchas gracias, pero creo que tomaremos uno más al rato.- contesto Asami y se voltio dándole a entender que no estaba interesada en seguir la charla, el joven no tuvo más remedio que irse.  
-Uau, Asami, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si los probábamos?.-  
-Ni imaginarlo, deberías de decirle a Bolin que tenga cuidado con esa clase de personas, solo causan problemas.- Acto seguido llego el susodicho el cual fue informado de lo ocurrido, lo cual hizo darle una buena reprenda al joven y dejar los brownies en la cocina alejados de las personas, Aunque ahí había varias botellas de otras bebidas exóticas, pero las cuales las personas podían ingerir por propia decisión. En eso estaba mientras que Opal y Asami bailaban en la pista, la empresaria veía discretamente a la morena que estaba del otro extremo bailando con dos muchachas y pasándosela bien, se fijó si mostraba algún tipo de acción romántica, pero al parecer solo eran amigas de la joven. Al poco rato se les unió Bolin y Asami se excusó para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar y dejar a esos dos solos, ya en la cocina opto por tomar un poco de Whisky de fuego, pero al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar alcohol y le afecto un poco más de lo pensado todo le daba vueltas y sentía mucha ligereza de su cuerpo, así que decidió ir al baño. Que como le había informado Bolin antes, estaba casi al final del pasillo, al llegar iba a mojarse el rostro pero recordó a tiempo que estaba maquillada así que solo se arregló el cabello y se mojó las manos, bueno no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse en el sofá que estaba en el pasillo. Al Salir noto que en dicho sillón, había una persona y no cualquier persona era la morena que había visto antes y la dueña de los ojos azules de su sueño. Se acercó para verla mejor y noto como tenía los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. –Maldición, esta mujer es hermosa.-Pensó Asami mientras la contemplaba, sin ser consiente todavía de sus acciones (gracias al whisky) se acercó más para hablarle.  
-Hola.-Saludo de manera alegre.  
-Hola.- Le contesto la morena, si sin duda esa era la voz de sus sueños, no podía creerlo.  
-¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa aquí, apartada de la fiesta?-Le interrogo la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento al lado de esa increíble ojiazul, quería estar al lado de ella o encima no importaba donde.  
-Limitándome a existir.- Contesto la joven mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo, no podía creer que le regresara el coqueteo, con el alcohol todavía en su sistema la ingeniero se aventuró a poner una mano en el muslo de la muchacha y a darle un beso en el cuello.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más…privado?.-Pregunto esperanzada.  
La ojiazul solo atino a contestar un –Mhm.- si fue una confirmación o no, eso era lo de menos Asami no resistió más y la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la primera habitación que encontrare, ya sabía dónde estaba el baño así que imagino que la otra puerta podía ser una recamara y tuvo razón, al entrar pudo notar la silueta de una cama, dejo ahí a la morena sentada mientras cerraba la puerta y se regresaba a besar a su sueño hecho realidad y se sintió morir de la emoción cuando el beso era correspondido al besar sus labios noto un sabor a chocolate con un sabor dulce pero algo tosco, supuso que la morena había probado los brownies.  
Sin poder evitarlo su mano busco la intimidad de la muchacha mientras sus dientes se encargaban de su cuello y de un momento a otro noto como la joven se paraba al parecer algo alterada y mientras le decía: -Perdona…Yo…Solo… No soy así y esto no está bien.- y acto seguido daba media vuelta con la firme intención de irse, cosa que no iba a permitir Asami, la mujer tenía razón, no estaba bien. ¡NI SIQUIERA SABIAN SUS NOMBRES!, pero no iba a dejar que saliera de su vida, no sabía porque pero no la quería dejar ir, así que la tomo de la muñeca e hizo que se regresara y la beso, ya con alcohol casi fuera de su sistema y estando más consciente de sus acciones, y en lo que era correspondida. La ingeniero toco el pantalón de la ojiazul en busca del celular de la joven y al sentirlo discretamente se lo quito, ya sabía qué hacer. Se separó y dejo que la morena partiera, tenía muy poco tiempo así que rezo a los espíritus que el celular no tuviera contraseña y al parecer sus rezos fueron escuchados, rápido marco el número de su celular para que con la llamada se guardara el de la muchacha y en cuanto lo consiguió borro la evidencia y alcanzo a la dueña del móvil. Curiosamente la alcanzo en el sofá donde había iniciado todo eso. La tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia ella, no resistió la tentación y se acercó más para aspirar su aroma mientras discretamente le regresaba el celular, la soltó por fin y vio como la muchacha seguía su camino. Sonrió para sí misma. –Nos volveremos a ver sueño mio.- pensó mientras veía como se iba.


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen.

 _Sentía como su cuerpo estaba acostado en algo blando supuso que era una cama y también sentía como sus labios eran besados por otros, no sabía quién era, las sensaciones que le transmitía ese roce hacia que inconscientemente cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar por el momento. Después pudo apreciar como esos labios iban bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y como este era ligeramente mordido, causando que a Korra se le escapara un suave gemido, acción que causo la risa de su acompañante, era un sonido inigualable, como una música suave y melodiosa que invadió los sentidos de la ojiazul y no era difícil de reconocer que era risa de una mujer.  
-Korra….Korra.- Escucho que la llamaban, esa voz, esa hermosa voz le era extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado antes pero no lograba recordar de dónde._

Un tono de mensaje regresa a la realidad a la morena, quien se encontraba dormida en su cama, gruñendo abre lentamente los ojos y mira a un lado para ver la hora. Eran nada más y nada menos que las 3 de la tarde, se levantó de su cama y fue al refrigerador para buscar algo para saciar su hambre, encontró unos huevos, jamón y leche. Perfecto para ella, se preparó su almuerzo y se sentó en el sofá delante de la televisión a degustarlo, estaba tratando de ver un programa de comedia pero fue en vano debido a que su mente se encontraba todavía analizando su sueño. Esa voz, juraría que ya la había escuchado antes pero no lograba recordar donde y por su mente cruzo la idea que puede que la dueña de dicha voz pudiera ser su acompañante de la noche anterior el único problema para comprobar su teoría era que gracias a lo que sea que hubiera ingerido no recordaba si su acompañante era un hombre o una mujer. Solo recordaba unos bellísimos ojos verdes con un brillo espectacular, ni siquiera Ginger podía hacerle competencia a esos orbes tan lindos. Pero ¿Quién será el dueño o la dueña de esos ojos?, NO PODIA SABERLO GRACIAS A ESOS ESTUPIDOS PANECILLOS. Termino su desayuno llevo los platos al fregador y se dispuso a llamarle a Bolin para hacerle cierto reclamo sobre su fiesta, cuando vio en la pantalla el icono de un nuevo mensaje, recordó que gracias a eso se había despertado pero con el hambre lo había olvidado así que lo abrió para leer el contenido y se sorprendió al ver que era un número que no tenía.  
 _-¡HOLA!. Buenos días, o bueno más bien tardes, ¿Cómo amaneciste?.-  
_ Korra se confundió al leer el mensaje, pero supuso que lo más probable es que fuera una equivocación así que decidió ayudar al individuo que le mando el mensaje orientándolo un poco.  
 _-Hola, oye creo que te has equivocado de número xD, jaja no te preocupes suele pasar.-  
_ Enviado el comunicado y confiada de que no se lo responderían se dispuso a buscar el número de Bolin para hablar con él, cuando lo localizo por fin y estaba dispuesta a marcar le llego la contestación, algo confundida abrió el mensaje.  
- _Jajaja, te aseguro que no me equivoque, el mensaje anterior estaba destinada a una muchacha de tez morena, alta, cabello corto y café y unos ojos azules de ensueño y que seguramente tiene un semblante de sorpresa en este momento ;) -  
_ Korra quedo impresionada con el mensaje, realmente no se esperaba que le contestaran y sobre todo que la describieran, pero la impresión paso rápido seguramente era Bolin, Mako, O incluso Meelo haciéndole una broma así que quiso descubrirles su pequeña trampa.  
 _-Ja-ja, muy buena broma, casi me la creo xD, ¿Quién eres? ¿Bolin? ¿Mako? ¿Meelo?, bueno quien quiera que seas, para la otra trata de ser un poco más ingenioso a la hora de hacer la broma, y si eres Meelo déjame decirte que dejas mucho que desear me has jugado inocentadas más elaboradas que estas.-_

Korra olvido por completo que iba a márcale a Bolin, estaba más concentrada en saber quién era la persona detrás de los mensajes. Estaba sopesando las ideas cuando sintió vibrar su celular seguido del sonido de un nuevo mensaje.  
 _-No, no soy ninguno de esas personas, no eh tenido el placer de conocerte formalmente, pero si tuve el enorme placer de besar aquellos labios tan deliciosos que me llevaron al cielo.-  
_ Korra se quedó congelada con el móvil en las manos, con la cara totalmente pálida, sentía como toda la sangre en su cuerpo se enfriaba y como sus manos sudaban y temblaban ligeramente. No podía ser, ella había cambiado su número precisamente para evitarse estas cosas, ¿Cómo es posible que lo consiguiera?, Fue sumamente cuidadosa al procurar que solo las personas cercanas a ellas tuvieran este nuevo número, pero ¿Qué otra explicación había?. Era Ginger que la estaba atormentando, seguramente haciéndose la que no la conocía para jugar con ella…de nuevo. Pues no se lo iba a permitir. Nunca jamás.  
 _-Ginger ya me canse de tus jueguitos estúpidos, si te pedí que me dejaras en paz fue porque ya no te quiero en mi vida, no te deseo tener cerca, entiende de una buena vez, ¿Por qué no solo tomas tu camino y dejas que yo tome el mío?, lo nuestro ya fue y nunca va a regresar, me has hecho mucho daño y ya no quiero saber nada de ti.-  
_ Con algo de rabia mando el mensaje y estuvo a punto de aventar el celular, cuando un pequeño destello de razonamiento toco su mente y se contuvo, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, no podía darse el lujo de romper su cel. Trato de calmarse, agacho su cabeza y con sus manos cubrió sus ojos.  
 _Flashback  
Estaban en la cama de Korra compartiendo caricias y besos inocentes, después de haber hecho el amor por tercera vez, Ginger se encontraba acostada encima de la morena. Korra acariciaba el rostro de su novia.  
-Te amo.- Le dijo, no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero siempre que lo hacía sentía como si lo fuera.  
-Te amo.- Le respondió Ginger sonriendo desde arriba y uniendo sus labios de nuevo.  
Fin del flashback.  
_Aun con su cara escondida entre sus manos, dos lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules y una sonrisa sarcástica se escapaba de sus labios.  
-Ginger sin duda de todas tus mentiras, "Te amo" era mi favorita.- dijo en voz baja mientras con algo de brusquedad se limpiaba las lágrimas, en eso miro su celular percatándose que tenía ya la contestación, con algo de temor abrió el mensaje.  
 _-Disculpa si te moleste, te aseguro que esa nunca fue mi intención, y desconozco quien sea la susodicha de "GINGER". Tú y yo apenas nos conocimos…Ayer, en la fiesta de Bolin. Perdona mi atrevimiento de la noche anterior, no me pude resistir y si te llegue a molestar lo lamento.  
_ Korra abrió mucho los ojos al leer el contenido, definitivamente no era Ginger, solo dos personas sabían lo que había pasado en la fiesta, ella y su acompañante, un cumulo de emociones se apoderaron de la ojiazul, se sintió un poco torpe al haber contestado de esa manera pero muy aliviada a saber que no era su ex y muy confundida por como su "Alucinación" había conseguido su número, así que queriendo obtener varias respuestas se dispuso a contestar.  
 _-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON. Pensé que eras otra persona. Lamento si fui algo déspota y sobre lo de ayer…Lo lamento también, sé que di una impresión algo ¿Rara? Por así decirlo. NO SE QUE ME PASO, bueno creo que ingerí algo que no debía. Te aseguro que no soy así.-_

Suspirando mando el mensaje.  
-Genial Korra ayer quedaste ante esta persona como una caliente de primera, tendrías muchísima suerte si te creyera- Pensó algo molesta la morena, aunque fue totalmente sincera, la cuestión era que aunque ella fue sincera solo ella sabía con certeza la verdad. Su celular vibro junto con un sonido de alerta.  
 _-Jajaja descuida, te puedo asegurar que te creo ayer tampoco era yo y lamento la impresión que te di, puedo culpar al alcohol, pero la verdad es que el wisky solo me dio valor para hacer lo que hice.-  
_ Korra al leer el mensaje sonrió, aunque claro la persona detrás de los mensajes bien le podía estar mintiendo, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda ya que ella misma no se había comportado como habitualmente lo hacía. Así que le contesto un poco más confiada.  
 _-Qué bueno que me creas, eso me quita un peso de encima xD jeje y bueno sonara un poco tonto pero por cómo estaba ayer, nunca supe tu sexo, es decir…bueno no sé si eres mujer o si eres hombre.-  
_ En cuanto envió el mensaje se puso nerviosa ¿Había hecho lo correcto?, o quedaría como una tonta, es verdad que no sabía su género a diferencia de la otra persona que hasta el color de ojos sabia de Korra, ¿y si se burlaba?, bueno lo hecho hecho esta y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Terminado de pensar esto le llego la contestación.  
 _-Jajaja bueno vaya, esto sí que es interesante, no me lo tomes a mal no me estoy burlando solo que le pone algo de emoción al asunto ¿No lo crees?, dime ¿habría alguna diferencia si fuera hombre o si fuera mujer? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia por alguno de los dos géneros?-_  
La ojiazul se quedó sorprendida al leer el mensaje y no negaría que si le parecía emocionante todo este embrollo en el que se había metido. Sobre las últimas dos preguntas, ya sabía la respuesta, le daba igual si fuera hombre o si fuera mujer, realmente eso la tenía sin cuidado siempre y cuando la quisieran y trataran bien no había ningún problema, además la noche anterior había disfrutado como loca los besos que su alucinación le había dado, se podía atrever a decir que nunca había sentido algo parecido, aunque bien podía ser por la sustancia que había ingerido, ¿Pero cómo saberlo si no lo intenta? Así que decidida procedió a contestarle.  
 _-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me resulta emocionante todo esto, y sobre las últimas dos preguntas, realmente me tiene sin cuidado si eres hombre o si eres mujer, tu género no define la calidad de persona que eres eso lo defines tú mismo o misma y en las personas con las que me relaciono su aspecto es lo de menos, lo que me importa es su personalidad.-  
_ Contesto sonriendo la morena, todo este asunto la estaba emocionando, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido y sentía un poco de alboroto dentro de su estómago. Quien quiera que sea la persona de los mensajes, estaba causando estragos en Korra. Desde que la beso hasta con los simples textos, no sabía precisar por qué pero la morena tenía un muy buen presentimiento sobre todo esto. Su celular llamo su atención.  
 _-No sabes cuánto me alegra saber esto, sin duda esto va a ser sumamente emocionante te lo puedo asegurar, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto ¿Sabes? Y descuida pronto volveremos a coincidir y aclararas tus dudas por mientras vamos empezando así, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.-  
_ Korra sonrió, esto le estaba gustando más de lo correctamente debido es decir ¿Quién se arriesgaría a hablar con una persona con la que casi se acuesta la fiesta anterior por culpa de una droga y que después le manda mensajes? Y como cereza de pastel SIN NISIQUIERA SABER SU SEXO. Pero la lógica a Korra le importaba un comino, esto le estaba gustando y lo iba a disfrutar.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen.

Asami miraba constantemente el reloj de su oficina en industrias futuro, debatiéndose internamente si debía o no mandarle un mensaje a la morena que conoció ayer, sopesando tanto los pro como los contra. Considerando que pudiera ser muy precipitado contactarse inmediatamente con ella después de unas cuantas horas, aunque tampoco veía muy favorecedor esperar más para comunicarse con ella y dando una última vista al reloj se decidió por mandarle el mensaje, eran las 2:55 seguramente ya estaría despierta, así que agarrando su celular y buscando su número se decidió a localizarla.  
¿Le debo de marcar? ¿O sería mejor un mensaje? ¿Si le marco que le diré? ¿HOLA SOY LA MUJER CON LA QUE CASI TE ACUESTAS AYER Y QUE TE TENDIO UNA PEQUEÑA TRAMPA PARA CONSEGUIR TU NUMERO?- un nuevo cuestionamiento invadió a la pelinegra. Sin duda marcarle no sería una idea muy inteligente, no sabría que responder o como iniciar la conversación así que decidió que lo más factible era mandarle un mensaje. Así sería más fácil de manejar la situación, pero ¿Qué debería de ponerle? Sin quererlo pensar tanto la joven Sato se decidió a mandar un mensaje pretendiendo sonar casual sin parecer una acosadora.  
-Bueno aquí vamos.- suspiro mientras escribía el texto, algo casual y sencillo.  
 _-¡HOLA!. Buenos días, o bueno más bien tardes, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-_ en cuanto lo escribió presiono el botón de enviar antes que la parte lógica de su cabeza quisiera hacer acto de presencia.  
Suspirando de nuevo dejo su celular en su escritorio y se recargo en su silla. Nunca en su vida había hecho esto, estaba segura que iba contra todo lo razonable que ella sabia y que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente decía algo y su corazón otra cosa, cuando envió el texto este comenzó a latir a toda prisa y sin querer una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cerro los ojos y recordó la sensación de esos labios encima de los suyos, de cómo se sentían tan suaves y a la vez firmes, el sabor era indescriptible sabían dulces con un toque de chocolate debido a lo que ingirió la morena pero sabía que ese beso tenía su propio sabor, Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto como con ese roce de labios, no podía explicar todo el cumulo de emociones que experimento con tan sencillo acto y luego recordó la sensación de sus labios contra el cuello de la morena e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, se sintió tan maravilloso tan excitante quería llegar más abajo quería pasar sus labios por todo el cuerpo de la ojiazul. La joven ingeniera abrió los ojos y aspiro fuertemente. No era bueno que sus pensamientos siguieran ese rumbo, su oficina contaba con un baño sin duda pero no con una regadera y si seguía con esos pensamientos lo más probable es que necesitara un buen baño de agua fría. En cuanto termino de pensar eso sonó su celular.  
 _-Hola, oye creo que te has equivocado de número xD, jaja no te preocupes suele pasar.-  
_ Asami sonrió, realmente no se imaginaba cual iba a ser la contestación de la muchacha pero sin duda alguna esta respuesta no se la esperaba, así que decidió contestarle el mensaje queriendo jugar un poco con ella.  
 _-Jajaja, te aseguro que no me equivoque, el mensaje anterior estaba destinada a una muchacha de tez morena, alta, cabello corto y café y unos ojos azules de ensueño y que seguramente tiene un semblante de sorpresa en este momento ;)  
_ Aunque la joven CEO se arriesgó un poco con lo último, ella no sabía si la ojiazul tenía un semblante de sorpresa o no pero decidió jugársela pensado que era lo más probable, esto sin duda le estaba resultando muy excitante y divertido. Lo bueno es que todos sus deberes ya los tenia hechos y prácticamente ya podía salir de la oficina pero no le apetecía salir, solo quería quedarse ahí esperando los mensajes de la mujer que la había hechizado la noche anterior y como si la hubiera invocado llego la contestación.  
 _-Ja-ja, muy buena broma, casi me la creo xD, ¿Quién eres? ¿Bolin? ¿Mako? ¿Meelo?, bueno quien quiera que seas, para la otra trata de ser un poco más ingenioso a la hora de hacer la broma, y si eres Meelo déjame decirte que dejas mucho que desear me has jugado inocentadas más elaboradas que estas_.-  
Ahora la sorprendida era la empresaria ese mensaje la dejo desconcertada, no se había detenido a pensar si la mujer que la cautivo estaba con alguien más, su mente trabajo a mil por hora recordando la noche anterior y no vio a la ojiazul con alguien en plan romántico, volvió a leer el mensaje para identificar los nombres que venían escritos, eran 3 y de hombres. A Bolin lo conocía era el pretendiente de Opal, Mako le sonaba ese nombre, y recordó que en la fiesta su amiga le había comentado que era el hermano de Bolin y quería presentárselo a Asami, por lo tanto dedujo que era soltero y no tenía una relación con su morena solo quedaba Meelo. ¿Quién sería? Y sobre todo ¿Qué relación tendría con la muchacha?  
Decidió contestarle el mensaje y averiguarlo por ella misma antes de hacerse conjeturas que bien podrían ser erróneas.  
 _-No, no soy ninguno de esas personas, no eh tenido el placer de conocerte formalmente, pero si tuve el enorme placer de besar aquellos labios tan deliciosos que me llevaron al cielo.-_  
Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma, No sabía quién era el dichoso "Meelo" pero si era un pretendiente de la morena o inclusive su novio debía de saber que ya tenía una competencia fuerte, además no le vendría mal recordar a la ojiazul el beso de anoche, podía apostar que lo mismo que sintió ella lo sintió su querida acompañante. Estaba pensando eso cuando sonó su móvil.  
 _-Ginger ya me canse de tus jueguitos estúpidos, si te pedí que me dejaras en paz fue porque ya no te quiero en mi vida, no te deseo tener cerca, entiende de una buena vez, ¿Por qué no solo tomas tu camino y dejas que yo tome el mío?, lo nuestro ya fue y nunca va a regresar, me has hecho mucho daño y ya no quiero saber nada de ti.-_  
La sonrisa de la joven CEO desapareció con ese mensaje, sin duda alguna con cada contestación por parte de la otra muchacha dejaba muy desconcertada a la ingeniera, y algo raro sacudió el corazón de esta. ¿Quién era Ginger y que le había hecho a la morena para que ya no la quisiera en su vida?, sintió algo de rabia al saber que la dichosa Ginger también había probado los labios que ella misma degusto hacía apenas unas horas pero se calmó, al parecer la morena ya no la quería en su vida y eso le dejaba el camino libre a Asami, aunque tendría que averiguar quién era ella.  
-Okey Asami el juego termino, al parecer si sigues así vas a terminar muy mal con la muchacha y no quieres eso.- Se dijo así misma mientras enviaba su respuesta siendo clara y dejando todo aquel rodeo de lado.  
 _-Disculpa si te moleste, te aseguro que esa nunca fue mi intención, y desconozco quien sea la susodicha de "GINGER". Tú y yo apenas nos conocimos…Ayer, en la fiesta de Bolin. Perdona mi atrevimiento de la noche anterior, no me pude resistir y si te llegue a molestar lo lamento.  
_ Suspirando envió el mensaje, un poco nerviosa ya había terminado todo ese juego ya la ojiazul sabía quién estaba detrás de aquellos textos, si no le contestaba lo más probable seria que la hubiera espantado y estaba en su derecho es decir, ¿Cómo alguien a quien no conoces y con la cual casi llegas a la cama en una fiesta tiene tu número telefónico? Se veía mal por donde quiera que lo intentaras ver y eso tenía mortificada la joven CEO cada segundo que pasaba sin que su celular sonara hacia que la ingeniera sintiera una presión en su pecho. Estaba a punto de levantarse y retirarse de su oficina dándose por vencida cuando su móvil sonó haciendo que Asami casi brincara de la emoción.  
 _-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON. Pensé que eras otra persona. Lamento si fui algo déspota y sobre lo de ayer…Lo lamento también, sé que di una impresión algo ¿Rara? Por así decirlo. NO SE QUE ME PASO, bueno creo que ingerí algo que no debía. Te aseguro que no soy así.-  
_ La ojiverde no podía creer lo que leía y soltó una pequeña risa de alivio. Esta muchacha sin duda alguna era especial. Era Asami quien estaba acosando a la muchacha (aunque no quería verlo de ese modo pero no se podía ver de otro), era ella quien la había besado en la fiesta, era ella quien casi se la lleva a la cama y era ella quien con algunas mañas consiguió su número telefónico y la morena pide disculpas por unos cuantos textos. Sin duda alguna todo esto le resultaba cómico, aunque también fue un alivio saber que la morena no estaba en sus 5 sentidos ayer y que no suele comportarse así aunque ya ella lo había deducido por el sabor de chocolate que tenía en sus labios pero era bueno confirmarlo.  
 _-Jajaja descuida, te puedo asegurar que te creo ayer tampoco era yo y lamento la impresión que te di, puedo culpar al alcohol, pero la verdad es que el wisky solo me dio valor para hacer lo que hice.-  
_ -Muy bien Asami, la honestidad ante todo.- Se felicitó la joven Sato después de haber enviado el mensaje, La CEO de industrias futuro estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta de la morena, sin duda alguna la sorprendería. Y enseguida llego la contestación.  
 _-Qué bueno que me creas, eso me quita un peso de encima xD jeje y bueno sonara un poco tonto pero por cómo estaba ayer, nunca supe tu sexo, es decir…bueno no sé si eres mujer o si eres hombre.-  
_ La pelinegra no pudo reprimir una risa al leer el mensaje, como lo había predicho esa respuesta la sorprendió gratamente.  
-Mmm, interesante, así que no sabes mi género, si pensaba que el no saber mi nombre y mi identidad ya era emocionante, esto sin duda alguna lo hace mucho más excitante.- Pensó la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Antes de seguir con esta aventura que ambas habían iniciado la empresaria tenía que saber algo primordial.  
 _-Jajaja bueno vaya, esto sí que es interesante, no me lo tomes a mal no me estoy burlando solo que le pone algo de emoción al asunto ¿No lo crees?, dime ¿habría alguna diferencia si fuera hombre o si fuera mujer? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia por alguno de los dos géneros?-_  
Enviado el mensaje la joven CEO se limitó a esperar pacientemente, al parecer su respuesta no tardaría ya que la ojiazul le contestaba bastante rápido los textos y como dándole la razón le llego su contestación.  
 _-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me resulta emocionante todo esto, y sobre las últimas dos preguntas, realmente me tiene sin cuidado si eres hombre o si eres mujer, tu género no define la calidad de persona que eres eso lo defines tú mismo o misma y en las personas con las que me relaciono su aspecto es lo de menos, lo que me importa es su personalidad.-  
_ Aquella respuesta dejo satisfecha a la joven ingeniera, le encantaba como pensaba la morena, le encantaba su voz, le encantaba su rostro, le encantaba sus besos, le encantaba que quisiera seguir con esta situación, la muchacha la tenía completamente encantada y esto sin duda alguna iba a convertirse en una gran aventura. 

_-No sabes cuánto me alegra saber esto, sin duda esto va a ser sumamente emocionante te lo puedo asegurar, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto ¿Sabes? Y descuida pronto volveremos a coincidir y aclararas tus dudas por mientras vamos empezando así, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.-  
_ Dejando su celular en el escritorio Asami se recargo en su sillón y sonrió para sí misma. No le mintió a la morena tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.  
-Muy bien Asami ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que todo esto sea más emocionante?- Se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba su celular y ponía un dedo en sus rojos labios.

NA:  
Muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia. Espero la trama vaya siendo de su agrado y acepto sugerencias y críticas sobre esta (Claro siempre con el debido respeto).

Tazura Tsurugi: Jaja muchas gracias y aquí esta espero también te guste.  
Rarie-Roo 07: Y apenas empezaron ;) gracias por tu review  
Obini: Me da mucho gusto saber que el capítulo anterior te tuvo con una sonrisa, mi prioridad es consentirlos ;)  
Blanche Vest: jajaja fue por culpa de Alcohol. Ella solo se animo .  
Haru: Gracias por leer espero te siga gustando  
.94: Gracias por leer aquí está la actualización espero te guste ;) 


End file.
